There are several different kinds of trays or shelves that are designed to work on stepladders. These trays rest below the top on the rear horizontal of the stepladder and rotate down and away from the user. The tray of the present invention is fastened to the rear side rails of the ladder and is pivoted up towards the user. The tray is now closer in line with the top of the ladder giving the user easier access to implements stored on the tray.
Most trays are situated on the rear horizontal and rotate down away from the user. There are auto closing and manual closing designs.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,188,706 and 7,128,187 are directed towards pivoting step stool trays. The step stools must have a pivoting step with respect to the rear or front side rails of the stool.